The present invention relates to an automotive headlamp that is built in a vehicle body for use.
There is an automotive headlamp as one of automotive illumination lamps (for example, refer to Patent Literature No. 1).
[Patent Literature No. 1]
JP-UM-A-6-50113 (Page 5, FIG. 1)
Patent Literature No. 1, which is referred to above, will be described in detail by reference to the following drawing.
FIG. 6 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a state in which a related automotive headlamp is mounted on a vehicle body. Note that new reference numerals are now imparted.
According to this related automotive headlamp 100, light is emitted from a light source bulb 101, the light so emitted is reflected in parallel with an optical axis 103 by a reflector 102, and the reflected light is then passed through a lens 105 so as to illuminate ahead of a vehicle body 106.
The automotive headlamp 100 is accommodated in an accommodation space 107 in the vehicle body 106 with a lens surface 105a being caused to follow the outline of a vehicle body surface 106a. 
This lens 105 has a lens flange portion 111 which is extended from a circumferential edge 109 toward a lamp housing 101 side, and irregularities (not shown) are formed on an inner surface of the lens flange portion 111 by embossing, a paint membrane 111a being formed on the surface having the irregularities.
This construction can prevent the leakage of light from the periphery of the lens surface 105a and help conceal interior structures such as the reflector 102 when the headlamp 100 is turned off.
Here, since the automotive headlamp 100 is accommodated in the accommodation space 107 in the vehicle body 106, a gap S needs to be provided between the automotive headlamp 100 and the vehicle body 106.
When considering the external appearance of the automobile, this gap S is preferably maintained as small as possible.
In order to maintain the gap S as small as possible, however, production tolerances for respective members constituting the accommodation space 107 in the vehicle body 106 and the lens 105 need to be maintained as small as possible, and assembling tolerances for these members also need to maintained as small as possible.
Due to this, it takes time to complete the processes of producing and assembling those members together, which is constituting a cause of preventing the reduction of production costs.
As an example of countermeasures against this, there is known a technique in which a plated molding (not shown) is added to the circumferential edge 109 of the lens 105 so as to reduce the gap S between the automotive headlamp 100 and the vehicle body 106.
In this technique, however, the plated molding is additionally required, and a certain number of man-hours is also required. Eventually, these also constitute causes of preventing the reduction of production costs.